A Secret Behind the Closed Door
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Semua orang memiliki rahasia. Besar atau kecil yang tidak ingin diberitahukan kepada siapapun. Dan Naruto adalah salah satu di antaranya. Canonical. Future fiction. Light-BL. OS.


**A Secret Behind the Closed Door**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto.  
No money is being made and no copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended.

... .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

Semua orang memiliki rahasia. Besar atau kecil yang terkadang tidak ingin diberitahukan kepada siapapun karena menyangkut orang lain atau karena rahasia itu mampu mempermalukan mereka jika sampai diketahui banyak orang. Banyak orang memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan memilih menyimpannya seorang diri.

Dan Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Ia mempunyai rahasia dan itu tidak ingin dibaginya dengan siapapun.

Semua orang tahu perang telah usai. Perang yang telah menguras tenaga dan segala yang mereka miliki tidak lagi menghadang di depan sana. Musuh telah dikalahkan. Ada yang mati, namun ada juga yang dijadikan tawanan perang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, semua orang kembali menata hidup mereka. Meskipun demikian, ada yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Ada nyawa dari _shinobi_-_shinobi_ yang meninggal di medan perang tidak akan kembali. Ada istri yang kehilangan suami mereka. Ada orangtua yang tidak akan pernah melihat anak mereka lagi.

"... Aku sudah semakin tua, Naruto. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melepaskan posisi ini."

Naruto tidak begitu ingat awal pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Tsunade. Tapi baginya, itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang begitu ia ingat dengan baik dan sampai sekarang—setahun setelah pembicaraan itu—tidak bisa dilupakannya begitu saja.

Ia tahu apa arti di balik kalimat tersebut. Naruto tidaklah sebodoh yang dikira beberapa orang. Ia juga sangat mengerti bahwa itu artinya Tsunade ingin melepaskan mantel Hokage untuk diteruskan olehnya.

Bukankah itu yang ia harapkan? Tentu. menjadi Hokage adalah impian yang sudah lama diinginkannya untuk terwujud. Ia menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat adalah untuk menjadi Hokage supaya bisa melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lalu mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga menjawab tawaran yang diberikan Tsunade kepada dirinya?

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat konyol dengan kening berkerut dan wajah ditekuk seperti itu, _Dobe_."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari keberadaan orang lain di hadapannya. Sepasang mata biru itu melebar sesaat. Dengan cepat ia mendongak untuk menatap pemilik suara barusan. Terpaksa harus menggunakan telapak tangan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak langsung mengenai kedua matanya.

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, _Teme_!" Naruto berseru, terlihat kesal. Ia menegakkan tubuh sembari menepuk pelan lututnya seolah ada kotoran di sana. Semilir angin musim semi berhembus; membuat helaian rambut pirangnya bergerak liar. "Apa kau tidak melihat seseorang tengah berpikir, huh?"

"Tidak jika orang itu adalah kau, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto merasakan dorongan untuk memutar kedua matanya namun dengan segera mengurungkan niat tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Keningnya kembali berkerut menyadari ada yang aneh dari sepasang mata oniks itu.

Mungkin banyak penduduk Konoha berpendapat bahwa membawa kembali Sasuke ke desa adalah keputusan yang buruk. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja janjinya kepada Sakura. Walau apapun yang terjadi, dengan jalan apapun, Naruto akan kembali membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Jika pada akhirnya harus mengorbankan anggota tubuhnya sekalipun akan ia lakukan.

Semua tidak berjalan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Banyak yang terjadi—banyak yang ia korbankan—sehingga janji itu bisa dipenuhinya. Dan sekarang, janjinya kepada Sakura telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke pulang. Kembali ke Konoha bersamanya. Tim Tujuh kembali utuh seperti dulu.

Semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

"Hokage-sama baru saja memanggilku."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya tersadar. Sepasang mata birunya menatap Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum menganggap rumput yang tumbuh di bawah kakinya jauh lebih menarik.

"Huh? Apa yang dia inginkan?" Naruto bertanya, menyandarkan punggung pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. "Tsunade-baachan memanggilmu bukan karena ingin menambah masa percobaanmu, bukan? Tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Bukan itu, _Idiot_," desis Sasuke. Terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Hokage-sama menanyakan padaku jika aku tahu alasan mengapa kau belum juga menerima tawaran untuk menjadi... Hokage."

Naruto tidak perlu berkaca untuk melihat bagaimana bahunya kini menegang. Kedua tangan yang masih dimasukkannya ke saku celana kini terkepal erat.

"Gezz... sebaiknya aku menemui Tsunade-baachan sekarang. Tidak seharusnya dia melibatkanmu atas keputusanku," Naruto menggerutu di bawah desah napasnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman setelah menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke; membuatnya ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Naruto berniat beranjak dari tempatnya namun cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya telah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya. Ia tidak bergeming di posisinya saat ini; hanya menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan pupil melebar.

"_Teme_? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun, _Dobe_."

Suara sang Uchiha terdengar datar tapi Naruto bisa merasakan keseriusan di nada suara tersebut. Dan ketika pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan cengkeraman pada lengannya, Naruto tahu bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

"Katakan," Sasuke memulai, "apa yang membuatmu sampai saat ini tidak mau menerima tawaran Tsunade-sama untuk menjadi Hokage, _Usuratonkachi_? Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan? Menjadi Hokage?"

"Aku—"

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pita suaranya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kata-katanya menggantung di udara tapi tidak sedikit pun Sasuke terlihat ingin mendesaknya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu seperti tengah menunggu. Bersabar atas apapun kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke dan menggenggam erat ujung baju berlengan pemuda tersebut seolah itu adalah penopang hidupnya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya sebelum kembali menatap sepasang mata hitam Sasuke.

"Aku tahu bahwa menerima tawaran Tsunade-baachan untuk menjadi Hokage—seperti yang selama ini aku inginkan—membawa banyak keuntungan," Naruto berbisik. Terlalu pelan sampai ia tidak yakin Sasuke akan mendengarnya. "Aku juga bisa memulihkan kembali status _shinobi_-mu. Kau bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ lagi dan bukannya bersikap seolah kau hanyalah orang biasa. Semua itu terdengar bagus, bukan? Kau bisa menjalankan misi lagi sementara aku akan menggenggam impian yang selama ini aku inginkan."

"Hn."

Naruto tidak bisa mencegah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya tatkala mendengar respons yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum senyum itu memudar dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku merasa takut, Sasuke," kata Naruto lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang Hokage? Bagaimana jika apa yang aku lakukan tidak sesuai dengan harapan penduduk Konoha, huh? Bagaimana jika—"

"Kau adalah pahlawan mereka. Pahlawan Konoha," Sasuke memotong terlebih dulu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berhentilah memikirkan semua hal konyol itu."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, _Teme_!" seru Naruto. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke hingga wajah mereka berada sangat dekat. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya atau Sasuke yang berniat menjauh. "Dan jika aku menjadi Hokage, lalu bagaimana dengan... kita?"

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming atau bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik daun-daun yang digerakkan oleh angin. Bagi Naruto keheningan adalah sesuatu yang tidak disukainya karena mengingatkannya dengan masa kecil yang dihabiskan di tengah keterasingan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mengingatkannya akan kesendirian di apartemen kecilnya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi 'kita', Naruto." Sasuke meraih tangannya, mencoba melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung pakaian yang dikenakan. Ia tidak mencoba melawan saat hal itu terjadi. "Kau mungkin adalah pahlawan Konoha dan Hokage selanjutnya. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu membuat penduduk desa akan merangkulmu saat tahu kau mempunyai hubungan dengan mantan _missing_-_nin_—seorang pengkhianat desa. Mereka akan marah. Mereka akan menggunjingkan kita."

Naruto, yang sudah cukup mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke, tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Sembari menggeram pelan ia menarik tubuh pemuda itu, mendorongnya hingga membentur batang pohon, dan melumat bibir itu tanpa mengacuhkan jika pemiliknya akan melayangkan protes.

"Kau bukan _missing_-_nin_ atau pengkhianat, Sasuke. Tidak lagi," kata Naruto sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sasuke.

Untuk saat ini, tidak ada lagi hal yang penting baginya. Naruto hanya ingin merasakan bibir Sasuke. Mengingat bagaimana perasaan saat bibir mereka bertemu, napas saling beradu atau kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Terlalu takut bahwa apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke hanyalah mimpi semata.

Semua ini—hubungan yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke—adalah rahasia besar yang tidak akan diceritakannya kepada siapapun. Ia bahkan tidak berharap Sakura atau Kakashi mengetahuinya. Rahasia yang selalu disimpannya di balik pintu. Mereka—ia dan Sasuke—adalah orang yang sama-sama terluka atas semua yang terjadi selama ini. Karena alasan itu pulalah ikatan yang sempat merenggang setelah kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha perlahan mulai hilang.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah dua pemuda yang mencoba mengobati luka di hati mereka.

Ikatan antara dirinya dan Sasuke bukan lagi sebagai teman atau saudara. Mereka lebih dari itu. Naruto tidak akan menyangkal kalau Sasuke mempunyai tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

Dan ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama terhadap Sasuke.

Apakah ia salah?

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Kau dengar itu, _Teme_? Walau semua penduduk desa mengetahuinya sekalipun dan mengganggap bahwa semua itu salah, kau tidak akan mendengarkan mereka, bukan?" Naruto bertanya setelah ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Sasuke. Ia tidak melangkah sejengkal pun. Terdiam dan menunggu respons pemuda di hadapannya. Ada kilat kemarahan di mata birunya.

Tapi sepertinya berapa lamapun ia menunggu, Sasuke sepertinya tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung sang Uchiha yang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkannya sendirian seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan sosok itu beberapa tahun lalu.

... .. . .. ...

Ada beberapa tanggapan yang didengarnya ketika Tsunade mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya ketika menemukan Sakura muncul untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada dirinya atau Kiba yang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras saat mereka bertemu. Beberapa penduduk desa bahkan secara khusus mendekatinya untuk memberikan selamat. Anak-anak melambaikan tangan; menyerukan namanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

Undangan kepada para Kage lain dan Daimyō sudah diberikan. Persiapan menyambut para undangan dan upacara pengangkatan dirinya menjadi Hokage sudah dilakukan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum saat itu tiba.

Naruto tentu saja juga telah menghitung sudah berapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu seperti tengah berusaha menghindarinya. Setiap kali ia pergi ke apartemen yang disediakan Tsunade untuk Sasuke dan mengetuk pintu itu, tidak ada satu pun tanggapan yang didengarnya. Naruto bahkan berpikir kalau Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Konoha jika tidak mendengar cerita Sakura yang sempat bertemu dengan sang Uchiha.

Lalu mengapa Sasuke tidak muncul untuk memberikannya selamat? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mendesaknya menerima tawaran menjadi Hokage?

"Aku tahu kalau kau ada di dalam, Teme!" Naruto berseru sembari mengetuk pintu di hadapannya berkali-kali. Tidak lagi memedulikan jika apa yang akan dilakukannya mengganggu tetangga sekitar. "Buka pintu sialan itu sebelum aku mencoba masuk dengan paksa!"

Perlu beberapa menit sebelum telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu di hadapannya. Sepuluh detik kemudian, sepasang mata birunya mengamati daun pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Dan di sana, di balik pintu, Sasuke berdiri. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat bosan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya dinantikan.

"Kau mengganggu tetanggaku."

Naruto memutar kedua matanya dan berkata, "Itu hanya satu-satunya cara agar kau membuka pintu. Bisakah... bisakah kita bicara? Kau tidak bisa menghindariku selamanya-_ttebayo_!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming cukup lama sampai ia mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyambut keramahan Sasuke. Dan ketika pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakang mereka barulah Naruto berani menatap sosok tersebut.

"Aku menerima tawaran Tsunade untuk menjadi Hokage," kata Naruto; memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak akan memberikan selamat untukku?"

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Sang Uchiha itu menggeleng singkat dan berjalan melewatinya. Namun kali ini Naruto-lah yang mencegah Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh. Ia mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa semua ini sudah berakhir"—Naruto mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya—"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Jangan kaupikir aku akan memercayai bahwa kau takut terhadap pendapat orang-orang di luar sana. Kau bukan orang seperti itu, Sasuke."

Sepasang oniks itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Naruto yakin jika tidak ada segel di lengan Sasuke yang mengontrol _jutsu_, ia pasti sudah menemukan sepasang _sharingan_ balas menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah berubah," Sasuke mendesis dan menyentak tangannya untuk melepaskan diri. "Mungkin karena aku hanya ingin penduduk Konoha kembali menerimaku dan tidak lagi menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan perbedaan setiap kali berjalan di muka umum. Kau tidak merasakannya, _Usuratonkachi_, karena kau adalah pahlawan mereka. Kau bukan pengkhianat."

"Semua yang kaubayangkan tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada orang yang tahu, _Teme_!"

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika mendengar Sasuke tertawa. Namun tawa itu adalah tawa dingin dan hampa.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau berniat menyembunyikannya? Pikirkan. Jika kau menjadi Hokage, akan ada ANBU di sekelilingmu. Mereka akan tahu jika kau menjalin hubungan denganku. Aku tidak menjamin jika mereka akan menutup mulut. Semua orang akan tahu. Reputasi kita akan hancur. Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu dan mencoba meresapinya? Apa tempurung kepalamu terlalu tebal, Naruto?"

Geraman keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup. Tapi Naruto menolak bertekuk lutut pada amarah di dalam dirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

Banyak orang mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh rakus terhadap suatu hal karena akan membuatmu kehilangan segalanya. Kau tidak akan bisa memakan kue di dalam toples yang kauinginkan jika mengambilnya terlalu banyak. Tanganmu akan tersangkut selamanya kecuali melepaskan sedikit kue di tanganmu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, tidak bisakah ia mengenggam semuanya?

Sasuke dan impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage?

Naruto tahu bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menarik kembali keputusan yang telah dibuatnya dengan menerima tawaran menjadi Hokage atau tidak. Ia tahu bahwa sudah saatnya untuk menggantikan Tsunade. Sudah saatnya wanita itu mulai memikirkan masa tua dan bukan lagi mengurusi masalah di Konoha yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ia juga ingin melindungi desa seperti apa yang pernah ayahnya lakukan.

"Sasuke...," Naruto memanggil. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Ditatapnya sepasang mata oniks itu tanpa berkedip. Sasuke tidak bergeming namun ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana bahu pemuda itu menegang. "Apa itu yang kauinginkan?"

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum getir. Cukup lama waktu yang diperlukan sebelum ia menarik kedua tangan dari wajah Sasuke dan membiarkannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh. Perlahan, ia beranjak menjauh, membalikkan tubuh, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tidak sedikit pun Sasuke terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jika memang itu yang kauinginkan," Naruto berujar seolah ingin menegaskan hal itu lebih kepada dirinya. Ia memaksa otot-otot wajahnya berkontraksi untuk membuat cengiran lebar muncul. "Err, sampai jumpa saat upacara, _Teme_! Dan jangan sampai terlambat."

Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto tidak mendengarnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu apartemen pemuda itu. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya. Namun entah mengapa kedua kakinya tidak juga bergerak.

Dalam diam, ia menatap pintu di hadapannya. Ada keinginan untuk memutar kenop pintu dan menarik kembali apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bergeming di tempat hingga seorang ANBU muncul tiba-tiba dan mengatakan jika Tsunade mencarinya.

Naruto memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak. Terasa terlalu berat walau hal itu hanya perasaannya semata. Namun sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, sepasang mata birunya menatap pintu kayu bercat cokelat dari balik bahunya. Untuk selamanya, rahasia besar miliknya akan tersembunyi di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

**THE END**

Saya sudah lama berhenti membaca manga Naruto jadi mohon maaf ada beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai dengan canon-nya. Namanya juga fanfiksi, right? Oke, terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Terima kasih juga jika ada yang meluangkan waktu me-review


End file.
